Rivalry
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: RinHaru Vs MakotoHaru. One-shot. In there younger days, Rin and Makoto had always tried to get Haru's attention for themselves... And Haru didn't even know it for he's too busy swimming.


Makoto was always together with Haruka. They were best friend and in the same neighborhood. They played with each other. Their parents were close as well.

Though, it seemed like the two were polar opposites. While the brunet would be cheerful and kind, the raven head would come out as someone emotionless and mature to the point other people thought the child was not someone who'd care and ignore him.

It didn't really make sense. That wasn't the truth, Makoto was sure of it. His best friend might be quiet and didn't show much emotions but the guy was kind, so much kinder than him. And it made the dark brunet sad to know no one could see it.

Makoto could sigh all day with those thoughts.

"You okay?"

And Haru would asked in an even tone though the worry he could detect from it made the dark brunet to smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Makoto could guess he prefer it this way. Him being the only one who would see this side of the black-haired.

As much as he was kind, Makoto was still a child and as a child, it was alright to be possessive, even if it's the attention of his best friend, right?

* * *

Makoto was fine with it. As long as he was still the "best friend" of Haruka and the black-haired was happy, he was fine with the other having found a liking for the water and swimming as a past hobby. Heck, he was fine with a new kid clinging over his best friend!

But this was definitely not something he would like.

His usually worried or kind eyes narrowed a little in distaste at the sight of a certain red-haired hugging his best friend. So the dark brunet was a little jealous and maybe even dejected that Haru didn't seem to mind it and allowed the action.

But it was reasonable since Makoto was usually the one to touch the black-haired casually and he felt that his title as being the "best friend" might be stolen by Rin, right?

"Ha-"

"Haru!"

He would try to call for the other and their new teammate would interrupt. Always.

The dark brunet could just see the red-haired smirking smugly at his direction, almost as if he was challenging Makoto as the guy embraced Haru in a friendlier way than how anyone could hug the freestyle swimmer.

Makoto, in all honesty, hated it.

* * *

Ever since the red-haired got a glimpse of the other's swimming, Rin had been interested of Haru. He thrived to race that style, to be together with the other's pace.

And after being together with the raven head in some days, he could say he liked what he saw in the guy.

Haru was emotionless at most time but it amuses Rin how those lifeless eyes would sparkle in liveliness at the thought of the water. The new boy could also conclude the freestyle swimmer's eyes were like the open book. It was easy to see what emotions the usually quiet guy had in just simple looking of those blue eyes.

Rin liked Haru's eyes. His swimming. Heck, he liked everything about his rival.

Plus he wanted the other's attention to only be his. Annoyance, anger, liking, smiles, everything, he wanted to be his. And not even a best friend should steal them.

"Haru-chan, let's go home," a certain dark blonde would suggest all so cheerfully and the black-haired would simply nodded in his direction, following his best friend and leaving a red-haired behind.

That's why Rin hated the fact Makoto was the first to notice Haruka, the first to know the raven head, the guy's best friend.

* * *

In truth, Rin would try to anger Makoto by getting Haruka's attention whenever the dark brunet tried to get the black-haired's attention first. Trying to get the emotionless boy's attention, it became a sort of game for the two.

Sometimes, the red-haired would get it and sometimes the best friend of the guy would. It had always been a tie. No one could really win.

Especially not when it was Haru who they were trying to get the attention.

Because the winner for that would obviously be the water.

* * *

**A/N:** ... *cough* ...If that really happens, well I might die from laughter! xD Oh, so if anyone's confused... Bottom line of this is WATER would always steal Haru's attention! ...this is kinda like the reverse of my other story "Jealous" and "Hates" and this also reminds me of my KHR story "Children's Game"... weird, huh? Speaking of KHR, I have to get back in writing there!


End file.
